The Phoenix Tides
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: The Phoenix Tides is a ceremony performed by phoenixes of fire and ice. Long ago, it provided them their power until the great evil came. The evil prevented the phoenixes from performing it again which caused them to slowly disappear. Now, none of them were ever seen and were believed to have gone extinct. But what will happen if a phoenix or two has gone to Raimon...
1. Prologue

**To understand this prologue, you have to see the previous book. It's title is 'ES (AFS) – Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>In the home of creatures of magic and myths, a 6-year old Ciana and Diana were playing with<p>

a 7-year old Paulo. Sitting at the couch was a 7-year old Apollo, who was reading a book.

They trio was playing a game of chess. It was Ciana's turn.

She was thinking of her next move when she realized something, "Why are we playing _this_?"

she asked. Paulo shrugged, "I don't know. Why aren't we outside?" he asked. Diana pointed to

a closed window with no curtains.

It looked like there was storm outside. "Oh yeah…" they remembered. Ciana groaned, "This game

is boring. Let's do something else." "Like what?" a new voice chimed in. They looked up the stairs

to see a 9-year old Marina.

"Marina!" Ciana cheered and ran up to her, "Tell us a story of one of the Magical Myths!" Marina

thought about it, "I don't know…" "Pleaseeeeeee~" Ciana pleaded. "I think you should tell them or

else we'll have to face a sugar rushed Ciana, again." Another voice joined.

Standing at the kitchen door was a 14-year old Carlo, leaning against the door. Marina sighed, "Fine…"

She walked down the stairs and Ciana bounded after her. Now everyone was seated in a circle, even

Apollo and Carlo.

Marina dragged Carlo forward, "You're helping me tell it cause you know it so well." He chuckled.

Right when they were about to start, Paulo groaned. "Sitting around listening to something is tiring!"

he complained. "Well you could always go outside." Marina stated.

He stood up, "A storm never scares me!" He ran towards the door while bringing a metal pole. Apollo

stood up, "Paulo! Don't-" he stopped when lightining struck. A minute later, a toasted Paulo came in.

He dropped the pole and sat down, "What's the story?" he asked. Carlo grinned, "The story is the

Revival of the Phoenix Tides."

* * *

><p><strong>Please vote and comment.<strong>

**It'll take a while for me to write the chapters.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	2. The Frozenflame Siblings

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO.**

**Ciana: The previous book was focused on Prince of Tennis while this one focuses on IE GO.**

**Me: My mind is full of ideas and I somehow lost my will to write this month after finishing the other stories.**

**Paulo: Also!**

**Me: I'm going to use the English names of the characters because my OCs' names aren't Japanese.**

**Apollo: Also, she's not going to be that descriptive of the place where the characters would be because she's too lazy and conflicted.**

**Me: I also apologize if I don't follow the plot exactly since I'll be changing it a little.**

* * *

><p>In the manor where Arion Sherwind lives. Silvia Woods was washing some dishes while a 14-year oldboy was finishing his breakfast. He had spiked up, blue hair with white ends. He had light skin and amber eyes. His outfit consists of the regular Raimon uniform.<p>

He stood up, which made Silvia turn to him, "Going already, Aquamos?" He nodded, "Arion already knows where to go and I've got something important to do at school." She smiled, "Okay. Be careful." "I will!" Aquamos replied as he went out the door.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the manor, Arion was knocking on a brown door with a sign that says: Scarlet. "Scarlet! Wake up!" he cried out.

Inside the room, 'Scarlet' was lying on her bed. The sheets were covering Scarlet and was trying to ignore the energetic soccer freak. "Scarlet~" he whined. Scarlet groaned and sat up.

Scarlet was a girl (A/N: Obviously~). She had shoulder-length red hair with orange curls at the ends. She had slightly tanned skin and blue eyes. She pushed the covers off her to reveal that her Raimon uniform for girls.

She walked up to the door and opened it. Arion was surprised, "That was quick." She scoffed, "I knew you were going to try to get me go to school, so I slept in my uniform." The two of them walked downstairs.

Once they arrived at the kitchen, they sat down. "Nice of you to join us, Scarlet." Silvia commented. Scarlet swallowed her food, "Yeah. Yeah." "I'm so excited!" Arion exclaimed, "Today, we are going to be first years of **the **Raimon Junior High!" Scarlet waved her hands, sarcastically. "Yay."

****Timeskip****

Arion and Scarlet are now walking down the street. "I'm so excited!" Arion repeated. Scarlet was wearing roller skates and was skating beside him. "Yeah. You're living the dream." He turned to her, "What are you going to do in Raimon, Scarlet?" he asked.

She placed her finger under her chin to think and said, "Break school rules and try to get expelled so that I won't have to die of boredom in there." she stated. He sweatdropped, "I don't think Aquamos would allow you to do that." She scoffed, "My brother gets no opinion on this."

"But-" Arion started. "Arion, we're here." She said, quickly before he could continue. They stopped as Arion gazed at the school in awe. Scarlet, noticing his awestruck gaze at the school, was slowly sneaking away from him.

Unfortunately for her, Arion grabbed her hand before she could escape. "Let's go find the soccer club!" He ran in, dragging Scarlet with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and stuff.<strong>

**~StardragonElementalist**


	3. Raimon's New Wind Blowing

**Scarlet: StardragonElementalist does not own IE GO.**

**Me: I'm terrible at remembering stuff so I apologize about the skipped scenes.**

**Scarlet: Yeah. Because her head hit the ground when she was little.**

**Me: It wasn't my fault that I was afraid of that time.**

**Scarlet: If you don't tell them about it, they won't know what happened.**

**Me: Shut up! *turns back to the readers* In order not confuse anyone: Scarlet's a 1st year while Aquamos' a 2nd year.**

* * *

><p>"Where's the soccer club?" Arion questioned, looking around. Scarlet sighed, "You should've asked someone before you started-" She didn't finish her sentence when he started dragging her again.<p>

They stopped in front of an old rundown shack. Arion observed the sign beside the door and looked at the shack again. "Is this the soccer club?" he asked. "If it is, then they seriously need a new one." Scarlet commented.

Before they could talk about it any further, a voice joined them. "Hello." They turned around to see a purple-haired woman with red glasses on top of her head. "May I ask who the two of you are?" she asked. Arion stood straight, "I'm Arion Sherwind and I would like to join the soccer club!" he introduced.

Scarlet wasn't paying attention until Arion nudged her side. She faced the woman, "I'm Scarlet Frozenflame and this soccer freak beside me just dragged me along." Her statement made him finally let go of her wrist.

"Well I'm Celia Woods. I'm an administrator for the soccer team." Arion gasped, "Really?! So this is the soccer club." Celia shook her head, "This used to be, but now it's just a landmark." She turned around and gestured them to follow her. "I'll show you where the soccer club is."

Arion eagerly followed her. Scarlet tried to sneak away but Arion grabbed her and dragged her again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I can't remember how the tour went, so I'm skipping to the part where someone tells them about the incident in this episode or something.)**

* * *

><p>"Ms, Woods!" a random<strong> (AN: Yeah random.)** teacher ran towards them, "Someone's terrorizing the soccer team!" This shocked Celia, "What?!" she exclaimed and ran to the outside field. The others followed, or dragged.

****Timeskip**** **(A/N: Coach Travis already joined them.)**

They arrived at the soccer field to see a shocking sight. Eleven soccer players wearing a white shirt with blue collars and yellow linings and yellow shorts with a blue stripe. They were lying on the ground, injured. A navy-haired boy was on the other side of the field. He was the only one uninjured.

Celia went down to the field to help the players. "Well that's a great first impression." Scarlet commented, sarcastically. Celia faced the navy-haired boy, "The school does not allow any fighting here."

He scoffed, "Fighting? I wasn't fighting with anyone. I was only playing a game of soccer." A boy with short gray hair with two red locks shakily sat up, "It's true. He just beat us in one blow." He explained.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Again I apologize. I can't really remember what they said exactly and I'm really terrible at writing soccer game scenes. And I think they know Victor's name already.)**

* * *

><p>Arion tried to get the ball but failed to do so. He ended up falling on the ground every single time. With the audience, Celia turned to Scarlet. "Aren't you worried about him and try and stop this?" She shrugged, "He got himself into this mess. He should get himself out of it." And turned back to the match.<p>

Victor glared at Arion, "Why won't you just give up?" Arion was breathing heavily. "No." he took a deep breath and yelled out, "I will never give up on soccer! **(A/N: Or somewhere along those lines.)**

A dark color appeared behind Arion. This surprised everyone but intrigued Scarlet. Arion ran towards Victor and managed to steal the ball from him. He was just surprised as Victor when he got the ball. "I did it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And the then cheering and then Victor getting upset and then the ball heading towards Arion.)**

* * *

><p>"Arion!" Celia yelled out as the ball headed towards him. He braced for the impact when another soccer ball appeared out of nowhere. It hit the soccer ball Victor kicked and saved Arion by a few inches. "What's all this noise about?!" a voice demanded.<p>

Everyone looked up to see a gray-haired boy wearing dark yellow jersey with a white collar and a blue stripe on the sleeves and blue shorts with a yellow stripe on each side. He had the red captain's band around his arm.

"Oh? Then who are you?" Victor questioned. The boy looked at him, "I am Riccardo Di Rigo and I am the captain of the Raimon's soccer team." **(A/N: Skipping where Victor stated about the replacements and stuff since I forgot.)**

"And now the idiot's got himself into a much bigger mess." Scarlet added to the tense atmosphere.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for all the author's notes for the skipped parts. I'm really bad at remembering. Also, my head got brain damage. I mean, I got hit by a ball, the wall, my desk, the lockers, a book and other hard stuff.<strong>

**Please do the stuff that makes me have a sugar rush.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	4. Scarlet

**Aquamos: StardragonElementalist does not own IE GO.**

**Me: Right now, the story focuses on Scarlet, but Aquamos would be here later on.**

**Aquamos: To sum it up: Scarlet's the heroine while I'm the hero of the story.**

**Me: Yup! *realizes something* Oh! Also, the chapter skips the match cause I'm really bad a writing soccer scenes.**

* * *

><p>Scarlet stood up to leave but Arion stopped her. "Aren't you worried about the soccer team?" he asked. She sighed and placed a hand on her hip, "Dude. I'm not that much of soccer freak as you."<p>

"But soccer is crying because of this!" he pleaded. She facepalmed, "Stop treating it like a person or else you'll end up in a mental hospital. Courtesy of me."

"But-"

"Hey look! A talking soccer ball!"

"Where?!"

Arion looked around, expectantly. A wind blew by. He turned around to see that Scarlet's gone. He did some random gestures then turned to Coach Travis. "Coach! You have to do something!" He stayed silent and said, "It's not the coach's job to do something. It's the player's."

He stood up and walked forwards. "Substitution!" he yelled out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aquamos was in his class. He was looking through his notes when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out a blue cellphone with an ice shard keychain. He flipped it open to see that he received a text.<p>

_'__Arion got into a soccer match with Fifth Sector.' –S.F._

Aquamos sighed.

* * *

><p>Back with Scarlet, she was sitting on a branch of a tree. She stretched her arms and leaned back on the trunk, "Might as well catch up on some sleep." And she closed her eyes.<p>

_*Dream*_

_There was an ocean that was casted in an orange glow due to the sunset. Flying above the ocean were several birds. But there was something strange about the birds. Some had orange and red feathers while others had blue and white feathers. They were surrounded by flames or crystals._

_Then a shadow surrounded everything and a demonic face appeared._

_*Dream end*_

Scarlet's eyes flew open and she almost fell out of the tree. Luckily, she grabbed the branch in time and landed safely on the ground. She was breathing heavily, "What was-" "Scarlet!" a voice called.

A girl with dark blue hair ran towards her. Scarlet shook her head and faced the girl, "What is it, Skie?" she asked. "The opening ceremony's about to begin." Skie grabbed her arm, "Let's go!" And dragged her away. Scarlet groaned in despair.

****Timeskip****

"You know…" Scarlet started. Skie was dragging her around, looking for Arion. "I've already had to deal with this with Arion." "There he is!" The two ran, or dragged, to Arion who was talking with a short boy with light brown hair and a blue headband.

"There you are, Arion! We've been looking everywhere for you." Skie stated. "Yeah." Scarlet agreed. The she looked at the light brown-haired boy, "So who's the Pikachu?" They sweatdropped at her label to the short boy but he shook it off, "I'm Jean-Pierre Lapin! It's nice to meet you, um…" he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I'm not good at remembering names."

Arion gestured to Skie, "You can call this one Skie." "What do you mean by 'this one'?" she demanded. She turned to J.P., "I'm Skie Blue and this is Scarlet Frozenflame."

"Well it's nice to meet both of you." J.P. said, cheerfully.

"We're going to go see how the soccer club is. Wanna come?" Arion asked.

"Sure!" Skie agreed.

And they headed off, dragging Scarlet with them. "Do I get a say in this?" "Nope!" They exclaimed.

****Timeskip****

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I can't remember stuff, la la la… Skipping to the part where Arion says soccer is crying.)**

* * *

><p>"But soccer is crying because of this." Arion proclaimed. His statement made everyone in the room laugh. Some even made fun of him, saying that he treated soccer like a person. "Told you to stop doing that." Scarlet whispered to him.<p>

"You guys can go." Riccardo stated. "Thanks Riccardo." The braided purple-haired boy said. He shoved Arion out of the way. Now half of the soccer team is gone.

Coach Travis and Celia came in and talked about what happened. It was then Riccardo walked to Arion. "You're Arion Sherwind, right." Arion nodded, "Yes." He smiled, "Thank you for helping us this morning."

"It's okay. But I would like to join the soccer club!" Arion exclaimed which surprised Riccardo. J.P. joined him, "I would like to join too, please!" Riccardo turned to him, "You too?" he questioned. J.P. nodded, "I'm Jean-Pierre Lapin!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I can't remember the rest of the conversation, so we'll end at the part where Celia tells them stuff.)**

* * *

><p>Scarlet raised her hand, "So can I go now?" she asked. Everyone turned to her. "But Scarlet! You love soccer as much as we do!" Arion stated. Scarlet shook her head, "No I don't. It's only like 25 % of it." Arion was persistent, "But-"<p>

"Hey look! A talking soccer ball!" she cried out, pointing in a random direction. "Where?!" Arion and J.P. exclaimed. The others sweatdropped. The two soccer freaks turned back to see that Scarlet has disappeared again. "Scarlet!" they called and ran after her. Skie following them.

Back with the soccer team, Samguk asked Celia a question. "Who was that, Ms. Woods?" "You mean the red-haired girl?" he nodded. The others also wanted to know. "Her name's Scarlet Frozenflame." They nodded but then reacted, "FROZENFLAME?!"

Celia was surprised but nodded. "So that means she's related to Aquamos." Gabi stated.

* * *

><p><strong>The soccer players know Aquamos. Why? I don't know! *laughs* Just kidding!<strong>

**It will be revealed later in the story.**

**Please comment and stuff**

**~StardragonElementalist**


End file.
